Destined
by and-so-the-feels-begin
Summary: Soulmate AU, where whatever your soulmate writes on their hand also appears on yours. Marinette/Nino Fic. Marinette couldn't help but wonder what fate had installed for her. Or, rather who fate had installed for her.


**Hey, Guys! I'm writing this fanfic for sweenyalice (tumblr) as a Christmas present, sorry I was a bit unsure what to write for this but I hope you enjoy! This soulmate AU is where whatever your soulmate writes on their hand also appears on your hand. This is my first Nino x Marinette fic so please forgive me if I don't get their dynamic as a couple perfect.**

* * *

How long would it be?

Marinette couldn't help but wonder what fate had installed for her. Or, rather who fate had installed for her. She heard the saying that patience is a virtue, but couldn't the same be said for curiosity?

That's what her mother always told her was most important when it came to making the best pastries in all of Paris. 'Curiosity and creativity are the greatest traits a baker can have,' she would say.

So, although Marinette knew she may be setting unrealistic expectations for her soulmate, she still couldn't help but try to imagine the person that she was destined to fall in love with.

Would he be cocky but sweet like Alix's beloved soulmate, Kim? Would he be shy and reserved like her former secret admirer- who drew beautiful pictures of flowers as his Valentine's gift instead of a card? Or would he be scary and tough on the outside, but soft and chewy on the inside, like Ivan, who melts when he comes within five feet of his soulmate, Mylene?

She wanted to know what kind of couple they would be. She had never been in a relationship before, so she had no idea what kind of person she would be in one.

She didn't want to have a one-sided relationship like Chloe had with Sabrina. Even though, the red-head seemed happy to cater to her soulmate's every whim, Marinette just couldn't imagine herself being happy in a setup like that.

She wanted a relationship like the one her parents had. Based on mutual understanding and affection, rather than compromising her own needs and wants for someone else's sake.

Thoughts like these ran through her mind during the majority of her years as a teenager, as most of the people she knew, found their partners during that same period of their life.

It seemed that any time when she wasn't at school or working at her parent's bakery or locked away in her room preparing for another fashion competition, she would sit for hours staring at her hands with a pen at the ready, trying to build up enough confidence to write a simple 'hello' or maybe, if she was daring enough, she might introduce herself.

She had written on her hands multiple times before, but that was mostly for lists on sewing supplies she was planning to get or chores she needed to remember finishing before agitating her parents. She had never written a message specifically for him, and neither had he to her.

In the end, it took until she was fifteen to finally write to him.

Nothing special, just a simple 'Hi,' with a little heart drawn beside it.

It took a while before she got a response from him, but when she did she could barely contain her excitement. Suddenly, dozens of hand drawn hearts were appearing on her hand and below her message in big capital letters was the word 'Hello' written sloppily in with five exclamation marks following it.

It seemed to Marinette that her soulmate had been waiting for her to contact him for as long as she had.

The conversation continued steadily after the initial introductions, with only a few pauses occasionally to clean the ink from their hands and make more room to write on.

After hours of chatting about their hobbies and interests - his being music and writing screenplays, while hers included fashion and design- she decided to change the topic to the possibility of meeting in person. But firstly, she wanted to know how close he was to where she lived.

He answered quickly that he was living in Paris and attended 'Collège Françoise Dupont'. She nearly toppled over in surprise.

Not only was he living in the same Country and City and she was, but he was also a student at her school!

Her mind began racing, trying to think of all the boys in her year that may possibly be her destined love, only remembering to answer when he began writing question marks, confused if she still wanted to talk.

* * *

Today was the day.

Nino was finally going to meet his soulmate and he could barely stay still.

Waking up was easy, as he was restless the night before with impatience. He took no more than fifteen minutes to get ready and bolt out the door to their designated meeting place, any thoughts of breakfast was far from his list of priorities.

They decided the night before that they would meet at 'Pont des Arts' -also known as the love lock bridge- to make the occasion all the more special.

Although looking back it may seem cliche, Nino thought it sounded perfect when she suggested it.

His soulmate also suggested that they wait until they were face to face to tell each other their names, so as to keep it a surprise.

The aspiring musician loved the idea and believed the entire setup sounded so romantic and sweet that it would make a perfect story to tell people years in the future when they are an old cute couple like the ones you see sitting on benches in the park together.

However, once he made it to the bridge, he saw no one there.

He checked his wrist watch to see if he had been too early or too late, but no, he was right on time.

He looked over his hands but saw no message from his soulmate indicating that she might be delayed.

Usually, Nino would have been more understanding and not jump to conclusions in a situation like this. But this was the destined love of his life. Thus, he became hysterical with paranoia.

Did she not want to see him? Was it something he said last night? Did she forget their plans? Did something happen? Did she get hurt while on her way to meet him? Was she dying?

Nino paused in his panicked state when he felt a soft hand brush his palm. He turned around to see warm blue eyes and the most adoring smile he had ever known.

"Hi, I'm Marinette. It's great to finally meet you,"

And suddenly all his worries faded away.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, if you did please leave lemme know and if you didn't please leave a review on how I can improve :)**


End file.
